


i have died every day waiting for you

by Pompomchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also they are both around 26 or so, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff, I love this fic alright, Kisses, M/M, No beta we go down like men, Zombie Apocalypse, let DaiSuga get married 2019, maybe daisuga will be my endgame in haikyuu lol, nevermind read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/pseuds/Pompomchan
Summary: In the midst of the world falling apart, Daichi is out to get his man.





	i have died every day waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all ! So I finally have that job, and I'm doing okay mental health wise, except I'm just dead tired these days from 9 hours of coding and goddamned office politics but whatever. 
> 
> This thing happened at 5 in the morning on a Monday, when I found [this tweet](https://twitter.com/lesbiancoffee/status/1185699928821157889?s=19) and thought, oh Suga cussing would be golden, except Suga ain't cussing here at all. I wrote this in 30 minutes, and as usual, no beta. But I love this a lot. 
> 
> I will also probably never get tired of Suga calling Daichi "Captain". 
> 
> I personally know nothing about firearms, so please correct me about the safety bit if you can. 
> 
> This is meant as a one shot only, no further continuation will be around. 
> 
> Rest aside, I do hope you'll enjoy this thing. Please give our Haikyuu parents some love. 
> 
> Drop kudos and comments, please! Thank you!♥️  
Title from Christina Perri's **[A Thousand Years](https://open.spotify.com/track/6lanRgr6wXibZr8KgzXxBl?si=mldoDzmlREinvKw269VcKQ)**, as much corny and unsuitable as it is lmao

"You know Suga, you could just marry me. "

Daichi says it like it's nothing : like it's not the end of the world, like half their friends aren't already dead or hiding somewhere, like they'll even live until tomorrow to get married in the first place. 

"We might not even be alive until tomorrow!" is the first thing Suga says, out of everything else that he could, but Daichi just sighs. 

"Then let's do it now."

They are covered in zombie blood, Suga hasn't bathed in like, a week tops, and half of Daichi's shirt is gone, but it's like, a great view, which brings him to the fact, that best friends don't just get married out of the blue, even if one half of that best friends has been in love with the other half for almost a decade now. 

"We're best friends Daichi, it doesn't—" 

"Yes, Suga, we are best friends, I'm getting old, we are still virgins, and you are in love with me as I'm in love with you. Let's get married now."

Suga chokes on his saliva, or maybe on accidentally ingested zombie bits during fighting, or maybe on the food from last night, because they'd been running low on ration really, which is why they ventured out and hence got attacked, but also managed to get some chips and good shampoo, for free by the way. But that's really not the point. 

The point is Daichi is being momentous, and it's weird, and unusual, and well, quite honestly, Suga is a little bit hard right now, which is kind of gross with blood and gore on you but, Daichi is in love with him. Daichi is in love with him. 

"You are in love with me?" 

"Yes, Mr. Refreshing. And I want to get married to you, and afterwards, let you fuck me into the floor because I really don't want to die without getting laid. Even Asahi has crossed that benchmark." 

Suga promptly chokes on his words again. 

He honestly doesn't know how to answer this. So far, most of his thoughts about the future have involved keeping himself and Daichi alive, and if need be, then dying to keep Daichi alive, as much fairy tale romance as that sounds. But here is Daichi, professing undying love and affection in the wake of a zombie apocalypse. He's mad. No wonder Suga fell for him. 

"What are you so afraid of Suga?" 

Daichi's hand is now on his cheek, gently brushing the skin underneath his eye, caressing that beauty mark that Daichi always says makes him the pretty boy, and how did Suga not even guess that maybe Daichi was just as much gone for him? Guess he got too busy hiding and then fighting the half dead. 

"I don't want you to see me die." 

"Who said you're dying first?"

"Out of the both of of us, we both know who is more likely to become zombie fodder, stupid. " 

"You are not dying, you get that? Not on my watch at least." 

Daichi is stunning in his anger, burning like a supernova, and Suga is maybe just a little bit too smitten with him. 

"So are we doing this or not?" 

"Mhmmm, we just need to get Asahi first, he is the most like Jesus, we can recite our vows before him."

Suga bursts out laughing at that, and he doesn't know where he gets the sudden courage from, but he grabs Daichi by his hair and smashes their mouths together. It's open mouthed and gross, blood mixing everywhere, and teeth clacking. Daichi probably bites through his lip because Suga can taste fresh blood and it's definitely not his, but whatever. 

" I can't wait to get married to you" Suga grins into his mouth. 

"Me too," Daichi grins, picking up his bat, "but we need to kill some more of these bastards again before we go back."

Suga whips his head and sure enough, there is a new hoard, but they can handle it.

"You got bullets?" 

"Plenty" Suga answers, and just for good measure, kisses Daichi again. "Don't die on me alright, sweetheart?"

"How could I ever do that to you? Jesus hasn't pronounced us husband and husband yet."

Suga can't control his laughter, which is probably what annoys the zombies more because they suddenly roar louder. 

"Alright, let's go." 

Suga clicks the safety off. 

"You got it , Captain." 

* * * * t h e e n d * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pompomchan7?s=09), [Tumblr](pompomchan7.tumblr.com), [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/c46wjlih48y4pkka0r9v6aa73?si=j5_u3KJRQTCtXC3poTG2FA)


End file.
